


Lo alteras todo

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [5]
Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Gandy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Gale ha leído todas y cada una de las críticas que se han publicado sobre Equus en el Berkshire Theatre Festival, enorgulleciéndose cada vez que mencionan el grandísimo trabajo que hace Randy.
Relationships: Gale Harold/Randy Harrison
Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036560
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Lo alteras todo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Fandom: Queer as Folk (RPS)  
> Pairing: Gale/Randy  
> Prompt: Teatro

Gale ha leído todas y cada una de las críticas que se han publicado sobre  _ Equus _ en el Berkshire  Theatre Festival, enorgulleciéndose cada vez que mencionan el grandísimo trabajo que hace Randy.

Se justifica a sí mismo que las ganas que tiene de verle son sólo por disfrutar de su trabajo porque Randy sobre un escenario es uno de los grandes placeres que hay en el mundo, pero lo cierto es que hace meses que no se ven y le echa tanto de menos que la excusa le sirve para preparar el viaje a Massachusetts.

No le avisa de que va a ir a verle, así se guarda la posibilidad de desaparecer sin dejar rastro si  Simon está. No le apetece fingir que le soporta y que no le dan arcadas verle con Randy. Así que espera a que la función haya comenzado para entrar sin ser visto, sabiendo que hay un montón de fans de la serie en cada una de las actuaciones de su amigo y muchas de ellas deseando poder contar que le han visto.

Y a pesar de que Randy no sabe  que va a ir, le ve. Da igual que la sala esté en penumbra cuando toma asiento en su butaca, que él esté metido en el papel y no pierda en ningún momento el hilo de su guion, pero Gale tiene la seguridad de que su amigo ha intuido su presencia porque en varios momentos mira en su dirección.

Sale un par de minutos antes de que acabe la obra para evitar encontrarse con alguna fan que le descubra y lo haga público. Con su gorra calada hasta las cejas y la barba se siente lo suficientemente seguro para caminar tranquilamente de vuelta a su hotel, sonriendo al recordar lo impresionante que ha estado Randy en la obra. El paseo le sirve para acallar el deseo que siempre le provoca verle, aún más cuando le ha visto desnudo.

Piensa en pedir algo al servicio de habitaciones para cenar para no tener que salir cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Gale abre con el ceño fruncido, confuso porque nadie sabe que está ahí y, por lo  tanto, no espera ninguna visita.

Ahoga un gemido de sorpresa cuando ve a Randy en el pasillo. Desde luego era la última persona que esperaba encontrarse al otro lado de la puerta.

Se aparta para dejarle pasar a la habitación y cierra la puerta tras él. Durante algunos segundos ninguno de los dos dice nada, se limitan a mirarse en silencio, evaluándose y reencontrándose de algún modo después de ese tiempo sin apenas relación.

A Gale le sigue sorprendiendo que siga acelerándole el pulso tan solo con su presencia.

–Hola –se atreve a romper el hielo.

–Hola.

Randy baja la cabeza, haciendo que su largo flequillo caiga sobre su frente y a Gale le cosquilleen los dedos por las ganas que tiene de apartarlo para poder ver sus preciosos ojos azules.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta, deseando saber cómo ha sabido dónde se aloja.

–Esa pregunta la tendría que hacer yo, ¿no crees? No me dijiste que ibas a venir.

–No pretendía molestar –se rasca la barba y aparta la mirada–. Por si tenías visita.

Randy bufa y gira sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda mientras camina hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Le ve asomarse a la ventana y luego observa su reflejo en el cristal.

–Deberías haber avisado –Gale suspira cuando le escucha hablar y se cruza de brazos, a la defensiva.

–Sólo quería verte. No tengo intención de molestaros –se le encoje el corazón cuando pronuncia esas palabras.

Porque tiene muy claro que no tiene derecho a enfadarse con Randy y mucho menos a sentir celos de que tenga pareja, están en esa maldita situación por su culpa, por sus miedos, por sus fantasmas. Pero está celoso y enfadado. Celoso porque es otro el que presume de estar con la persona más maravillosa que ha conocido nunca. Enfadado consigo mismo por no tener el valor de dar un paso al frente y reconocerle al mundo que está enamorado de un hombre.

–Es tan típico de ti hacer eso, Gale... Nunca sé si lo haces para joder o realmente no eres consciente de que tu sola presencia ya lo altera todo –Randy lo dice como quien da la hora, no hay ni rastro de enfado en su voz grave.

Esa confesión le descoloca. Nunca ha sido su intención alterar la vida de Randy, aunque sea consciente de que en ocasiones lo hace. Se esfuerza por mantenerse al margen, por no entrometerse, por dejarle ser feliz, pero la cuestión es que nunca le ha visto así con  Simon y no puede sacarse esa idea de la cabeza.

Tampoco es como si pudiera dejar de sentir lo que siente por Randy. Lo ha intentado. Se ha esforzado por alejarse, por mantenerse lejos. Antes era complicado porque trabajaban juntos, después Gale confiaba en que sería más fácil, pero no lo es. Por mucho que lo esté intentando.

–Lo siento. No pretendía...

Randy se gira y le devuelve la mirada. Se muere por tocarle, por acariciar su rostro y besar sus labios, por enredar los dedos en su cabello y respirarle hasta volver a llenarse los pulmones de él.

–¿Por qué sigo pensando en ti? –Randy parece realmente contrariado, así que avanza con ganas de estrecharle entre sus brazos, aunque se detiene cuando está a un par de pasos–. Da igual lo lejos que estés, sigues ahí. Sigues aquí –el rubio se señala la frente– y aquí –y luego el corazón.

Alarga el brazo y apoya la mano en el cuello de su amigo, suspirando cuando su amigo ladea la cabeza para buscar ese contacto. Es Randy el que acorta la distancia que les separa hasta que sus pechos se tocan y levanta el rostro. Dobla las rodillas por inercia, demasiado acostumbrado a ese gesto para plantearse siquiera por qué lo hace.

El primer beso le pilla de sorpresa y tarda un par de segundos en devolverlo, pero cuando lo hace, no hay nada que pueda pararle. Rodea la cintura de Randy con su mano libre y le aprieta contra su cuerpo, estremeciéndose cuando su amigo pasa los brazos por su cuello.

Se desnudan antes incluso de que se planteen qué están haciendo, incapaces de seguir negándoles a sus cuerpos la necesidad de reconocerse después de meses sin tocarse. Gale gime contra la boca de su amante cuando enreda los dedos en los mechones rubios y tira, obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Le observa durante un par de segundos y se le acelera el corazón cuando ve sus pupilas dilatadas y sus carnosos labios enrojecidos por sus besos. Randy aprovecha que está embobado mirándole para darle un empujón y hacerle caer sobre la cama.

Hay algo de enfado en el gesto de Randy y Gale no puede culparle, así que se calla la protesta cuando los dientes de su amante arañan sus labios mientras las manos del rubio separan sus piernas con cierta brusquedad para acomodarse entre sus muslos.

Gime cuando Randy cubre su cuerpo con el suyo y embiste, haciendo que sus erecciones se rocen. Y ese gesto acaba de encenderle del todo. Lleva sus manos a los glúteos de su amante y aprieta, ganándose un gruñido y un mordisco suave en su labio inferior.

–Espero que tengas lubricante y condones –gruñe Randy contra su boca.

–Condones, en la maleta.

Le observa levantarse y mirar a su alrededor en busca de la maleta, cuando la localiza, se acerca, rebusca en el neceser, sabiendo dónde suele guardarlos, y regresa a la cama, todo pelo alborotado y mirada oscurecida, pero su atención se centra en la impresionante erección de Randy y nota como se le seca la boca de puro deseo.

–Date la vuelta –le pide Randy mientras vuelve a subir a la cama.

Obedece, alzando las caderas sin necesidad de que su amante se lo pida. Entierra la cara en el colchón cuando siente el primer lametazo y ahoga los gemidos y jadeos contra las sábanas cuando siente los dedos adentrándose en su interior, abriéndole. No sabe cuánto tiempo dedica Randy a prepararle, porque vive por y para el placer de sentirse cálido y resbaladizo bajo sus atenciones.

–Quiero verte –gruñe Randy, dándole una palmada en el glúteo para pedirle que vuelva a ponerse boca arriba.

Se le eriza el vello de todo el cuerpo al verle ponerse el preservativo. Separa las piernas, ofreciéndose sin ningún pudor, borracho de deseo. Randy sonríe de medio lado y tira de sus caderas para colocar una almohada debajo. Cierra los ojos cuando nota la presión y se aferra a las sábanas cuando un pinchazo recorre su columna vertebral.

Randy se adentra lentamente, dejándole tiempo a acostumbrarse a la intromisión, especialmente sin lubricante. Cuando está enterrado en Gale, el rubio se detiene, respira hondo y le observa, esperando una señal que le indique que todo está bien para continuar. Alza las caderas para buscar más fricción y su amante sonríe, felino y hambriento, y embiste, haciéndole jadear y aferrarse a las sábanas.

Se conocen tan bien que no tardan en encontrar el ritmo que mejor les viene a los dos, Randy embiste rápido y profundo, Gale choca buscando el ángulo que le haga jadear de placer. Se besan desesperadamente, como si no se hubieran besado nunca, y se acarician tanto como su deseo les obliga.

El rubio le da un manotazo cuando comienza a masturbarse, demasiado desesperado por conseguir un alivio que necesita como el aire para respirar. Gruñe cuando son los dedos de su amante los que le rodean y cierra los ojos porque la imagen de Randy masturbándole mientras embiste en su interior le está volviendo loco.

Se corre mordiéndose el puño para no gritar, gruñendo el nombre de su amante, que le sigue tras un par de embestidas certeras que les deja el cuerpo saciado y laxo. Rodea a Randy con sus brazos y besa su sien cuando se deja caer sobre él, incapaz de seguir sosteniendo su propio peso.

–Por cierto –toma aire a grandes bocanadas–, esta noche has estado fantástico. Las críticas nunca te hacen justicia.

Randy no responde, pero sonríe contra su cuello después de dejar caer su cuerpo a su lado y deshacerse del condón.

–Deberías haberme avisado –repite Randy, acariciando su abdomen–. Pero me alegro de que hayas venido.


End file.
